


Hawaiian Pearl

by simplyn2deep



Series: Life with Jacob McGarrett-Williams [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Family, M/M, Surprise Party, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny...30 years in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaiian Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Old Age - Danny  & Steve in thirty years time. Tell us about them. ~ [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=heffermonkey)[heffermonkey](http://www.livejournal.com/users/heffermonkey/)  
>  **Setting:** The year is 2043. Danny  & Steve are 66 and have been married for 30 years. Grace is 41 and Jacob is 29.
> 
> The pearl is the customary gift given on the 30th anniversary

Between spending time with their grandkids, helping Jacob and his fiancee, Nolani Lukela, plan their wedding, Danny’s continued work with Five-0 and HPD and Steve teaching at Pearl-Hickham, Steve and Danny didn’t have much time alone time together. They would say they didn’t need much of it or they’d kill each other, but Grace and Jacob knew otherwise.

“Dad and Danno are going to absolutely HATE that we’re doing this...,” Jacob said to his sister over the phone. “How many times have they told us not to do anything for them?”

“Jake, they’ve been married for 30 years. We HAVE to do something for them!” Grace said. “As their only two children, that falls on us.”

“And your husband Eli and my soon to be wife Nolani...,” Jacob added. “And let’s not forget Uncle Chin, Auntie Malia, Auntie Kono and Uncle Charlie...”

“Yes, yes, yes...we won’t forget the ohana too,” Grace said exasperatedly. “The whole family will be in on it and we can surprise them.”

“SURPRISE?! No! I didn’t sign up to surprise Dad and Danno!” Jacob said with a shake of his head even though Grace couldn’t see him. “Remember what happened the last time we tried to surprise them? They found out and ruined it.”

“That’s why they’ll never see this coming!” Grace exclaimed. “All you and Nolani have to do it keep them at your place talking wedding stuff and I’ll handle the rest at the house.”

“Fine...,” Jacob agreed with a sigh, “if this blows up in our face, I’m blaming it all on you.”

“Like you always do, but I love you still,” Grace agreed. “I’ll see you next week.”

“See you, Sis,” Jacob said before ending the call with another sigh. He looked at the other people he was with, “Grace is going to hate that the secret is already spoiled.”

“It’s okay, Bud,” Steve said patting his son’s leg. “She had no way of knowing that we were here...”

“Or that you had her on speaker phone,” Danny added.

**+=+**

**3 days later**

“I have a confession to make,” Jacob said when he met with Grace for lunch a few days later.

“Hello to you too little brother,” Grace said. “You do know we’re not Catholic, right?”

Jacob rolled his eyes, “Yes, I know. But this is about next week. Dad and Danno were over when you called about the party. They know we’re planning something for next week.”

“Jacob! Why didn’t you tell me when I called?” Grace sighed and pulled out a planner from her purse. She opened it up and turned to the pages for the current week. “ Well, we can do something this weekend.”

Jacob pulled out his phone and accessed his planner. “Friday would probably be best. Nolani and I are going to Maui on Saturday.”

“Friday is great for me too. Eli heads to the mainland for business on Saturday and this way he won’t miss the party.”

Grace and Jacob spent the rest of their lunch planning a low key beach dinner for their parents. By the time they were finished, they had a plan that could be executed between themselves with very little help from outsiders, thus keeping their plans a complete secret.

“Remember, just tell everyone to be at the house at five for dinner. Dad and Danno won’t be back until six, so that will give us plenty of time to get everything set up.” Grace said.

“What about parking?” Jacob asked. “If they see all the cars, they’ll know something is up.”

“They can park at Auntie Mary’s and walk back,” Grace suggested. “I’ll call her tonight and let her know.”

Grace and Jacob said their goodbyes and left to take care of their parts of their parents’ surprise party.

**+=+**

**Friday Night**

By 4:30 pm, cars were filling up Mary’s property and people walked the two blocks from her house to Steve and Danny’s house for the surprise party. With the help of some people at Pearl-Hickham and HPD, Grace and Jacob knew that their parents wouldn’t be home any sooner than six.

Grace had her children setting up tables on the beach for everyone to eat while she and Nolani prepared the last of the food. Jacob and Eli were responsible for keeping tabs on where Steve and Danny were in case they still managed to get home before they were set up.

Grace looked around the lanai gave an affirmative nod. “I think we’re ready. Text the boys to tell them they can come home now.”

Nolani pulled out her cell and sent the text. a few minutes later she got a reply from Jacob that he was on his way back. Seconds after that came the same reply from Eli.

Grace gave a whistle to quiet everyone down and get their attention. “Okay family, Dad and Danno should be home within the next 30 to 40 minutes. Friday nights they always have beer out here so we can surprise them then.”

**==**

Danny and Steve pulled into the driveway at nearly the same time and greeted each other on the porch. “Hey Babe,” Danny said as he wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist. “Looks like Jake and Lani will be joining us for dinner. How were things on Base?”

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny, hugged him and sighed. “Two meetings then field testing. How about your day?”

“New recruit interviews. A couple of the guys were bummed they weren’t interviewing with you,” Danny said with a laugh as he opened the door

Steve laughed as he followed Danny into the house. “If these were the guys selected by Kono, I’ll approve whoever you finally decide on.”

“So you’ll be in next week to meet them?” Danny asked. “We’ve already decided on four.”

Steve laughed more and looked around for his son. “Jake...Lani...are you guys here?” Steve called out as he walked through the living room to the kitchen.

“We’re on the lanai,” Jake called out. “Grab a couple of beers and join us.”

Steve did as he was told, waited for Danny and they walked through the kitchen and out the double doors.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!” the group yelled when Steve and Danny stepped out.

Steve and Danny jumped, both reaching for the guns they didn’t have on their hips. Grace could see the swear forming on Danny’s lips and called out, “Little ears!” before rushing to hug him.

Danny automatically hugged his daughter back before he was being pulled by Jacob into a hug. Danny and Steve were then pulled out to the beach to greet everyone who was there. The food was ready to be served and soon dinner was being eaten.

“Oh you guy got us good!” Steve said as he took a drink from his beer.

Grace grinned at her fathers before looking at her brother, “Told you we’d be able to surprise them!”

Danny looked around at his family and friends with a smile and nodded. “Yeah. You got us good.”


End file.
